Keep The Dark Away
by venus30
Summary: It's kind of ironic that Faye is the light in your darkness when she always was the bad one, the dark one.


AN: Fayana Week, Day Two : Dark Magic

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

* * *

Keep the dark away

You can feel it bubbling inside, the power, begging you to use it, roaring in your head every time you refuse it. It dares you to let it out, dares you to let it go, let everything go. But you battle against this dark temptation telling yourself again and again that it would be wrong... You don't want to end up like Cassie. Murdering people on a tantrum.

So you fight it, reducing the roaring in your head to an annoying buzz. Like static playing constantly, you figure it's better than going around setting people on fire. You're almost used to the headache and lack of sleep it causes anyway.

It's as you begin to accept the idea that you will have to live your entire life like that, darkness around the corner waiting to pounce at the first sign of weakness that it happens.

You don't notice it right away because the buzz is still present, but it's fainter, just a background noise and soon her voice is your main focus, it rings over the static instead of being drowned by it like it does with anybody else.

And your life is so messed up these days that you really shouldn't be surprised that Faye would be the only person able to relieve you of this weight.

At first it only happens when the both of you are talking, so you do your best to spend a lot of time with her, and the break it gives you is enough to compensate her general bitchiness at your emergent presence in her life. When she asks you why you're suddenly so clingy you lie and say something about 'how important bonding is for the circle's unity', she doesn't really buy it but she stops asking.

Surprisingly, the more it goes on the more you start to actually enjoy her company. And you eventually end up finding her offensive jokes funny rather than mean, and soon, she doesn't even need to talk for the buzzing to decrease. She just needs to be close. Her mere presence soothing the darkness inside you.

So you try to sleep over at her house more often, and you're conscious of how weird your sudden friendship must seem to the other, and to her, but it's pretty much the only way you can get a decent night of sleep so who cares what they think? However you really can't lie when she is the one who asks.

"Not that I'm complaining, really, but where does this interest in sleepovers come from? Do you have anything you would like to tell me?"

You're pretty sure that it's a trick question, and that if you give the wrong answer she will kick you out. So you bite your lips, gauging how much she needs to know and how much embarrassment you can take. Finally you end up saying the truth, blushing and avoiding her gaze.

"When I'm with you... it helps keeping the darkness away."

She laughs, and when you realize how cheesy that sounded you do to.

She lets you stay the night.

And the ones after that, the buzzing gets fainter and the both of you grow closer every day; not that Faye would ever acknowledge it publicly but you like to think you're friends now, have been for a while.

You still haven't figured out why she is the only one having that calming effect on you, and honestly you don't really care but there is this nagging feeling in your stomach telling you that you're supposed to and you can't help yourself. You need to know. So you go see the only other person who knows how it feels.

"Don't you have like a person who help resisting it? Your dark magic, I mean?"

Cassie frowns, maybe because she hoped for sisterly bonding and that every time dark magic is mentioned you finish by fighting. She answers anyway.

"Actually, being with Adam helped for a while but then he drank the potion and..."

You nod, you probably should have seen that one coming and you almost feel guilty for being so harsh with her because you don't want to imagine how it would feel if Faye just went back to ignoring you and being a b...

Realization dawns on you before you can say something sympathetic, the sinking feeling in your chest gets stronger and it gets harder to breathe.

"Wait, you mean that being in love with Adam was what helped you?"

She nods.

And you begin to freak out, it can't be true! That would mean you're in love with Faye and you're not... you're almost sure you're not, 90% ... okay maybe 80%. But that's only because she is funny, and confident and pretty.

Well, that thought isn't really convincing... or straight.

You start to panic, you hyperventilate and the static in your head gets louder. You almost feel it vibrating in your skull. You hear the noise of broken glass all around you and a clearly stressed out Cassie telling you to breathe. That's when you understand that you're the one doing the damage in her living room.

You know you need to relax, you do, but the rational part of you seems to have gone missing and you just can't think straight. The only clear thought in your mind is that you need Faye. And whilst a part of you wants to find her, the other just wants to run as far away from her as possible.

Cassie makes the decision for you and the next thing you know is that Faye is here, glass in her hair, shaking you and shouting at you to 'calm the fuck down'. And it's kind of ironic that Faye would be the light in your darkness when she always was the bad one, the dark one. But it works, her voice reaches you through the roar in your head and dissipates it to a noisy buzz, stuff starts flying across the room.

But you don't really see it, all you can focus on is her. You skin tingles when she touches you, and her stare makes you feel like you're on fire but you don't break the contact, trying to decrypt the unreadable way she looks at you.

And then, she kisses you. Your eyes close by natural reflex. Her lips are soft and taste like rain and it feels too much like losing control once again for you not to be scared. So you grab her shoulder to push her away because you can't, you just can't, but then you notice...

The buzz stopped.

You pull her closer instead.


End file.
